Six Months Before CODA
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Solatorobo AU.  The world's fallen apart and it's a pretty strange time to get together.  USUK, hints of others.
1. It All in a Nut Shell

** Solatorobo is actually a super good game :D I love the story, especially part two of the story since it's kinda canon with the real world. That made me super happy. So then I decided to do a Hetalia point of view kind of thing for when they're all warring over…something. I can't remember, finished the game a few days ago and can't exactly remember everything, so this'll be kinda inaccurate if you've played the game. I really recommend it if you play the DS/3DS, it's a wonderful game. I love it. So yeah, I'm not sure if this'll be a oneshot or a few chapters. Just tell me what you think it should be though I'm more comfortable with oneshot at the moment. I'll add other chapters if you ask for it and when I finish the game again so I can get a recap. Enjoy~**

**XXXX**

They had managed to replace oil with crystals—who knew? That was something England would've never expected. China had figured it out though, so it probably wasn't something to be too surprised about. The guy discovered the magic of bamboo shoots combined with gun powder so he was bound to figure something else out within time. The Third World War seemed to be upon them unfortunately and to be truthful, England couldn't really remember why they were fighting.

China had begun to hoard all of the crystals for himself a while ago and began to bribe everyone in exchange for them. China was currently closed off to the world with the help of Russia since Germany and a few choice other countries had attempted to make the Asian country cooperate by force.

Russia was pretty close to closing off his borders as well, announcing that he'd be taking Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia with him. Poland had threatened to Russia that he'd have to fight him for Lithuania. Those two were at each other's necks at the moment, Russia had China at his back while Poland had a few European countries and of course, America at his—America mostly because the guy would oppose Russia no matter what these days.

Speaking of America, the superpower had become horribly greedy and even more self-centered than before. The northern states that bordered Canada had expanded northward at one point. England couldn't even remember when that happened either, just one day, they were what they were and the next, they had become larger and three more states were added as well with the new territory. He didn't bother with remembering their names, but then again, he couldn't even stomach the idea of memorizing them. America had attacked Canada for no reason, his excuse was that he was running out of natural resources.

Canada, having been invaded and forced out of the newly expanded states, had been obviously furious and fought back. Unfortunately for him, America could overpower him any day. So he ended up calling for France's help and now, America was at war against Russia, China, Canada and France. England refused to jump into any of the commotion.

France had managed to force his way into the North American continent, it having closed itself off when the war with Russia and China had broken out—the country paranoid of terrorists. It was pretty extreme too, nobody was let in, nobody was let out and England would scoff at that. Freedom his ass. The frog was also trying to convince him into getting involved with the war against America, but England refused.

"Then don't take his side," France had said. England rolled his eyes and told France that he sounded like Germany back in World War Two. The German country had tried to either convince him to become allies with him, or remain neutral in that war. Of course, England was too stubborn to stand by and watch the other take over all of Europe and fought against him.

Who else was there? The two Italy's, Veneziano and Romano had been split in two—Veneziano merging with Germany and Romano with Spain. But even if the countries were fine with it, that didn't mean that their citizens were as well. The people of the country that once was Italy were enraged and rebelled against Germany and Spain. They were repressed unfortunately and England doubted that the streets of Italy looked like they once did fifty years ago.

Spain had also become uncharacteristically greedy and had taken Portugal and Andorra, the small country in between France and Spain, all for his own. France had opposed of Spain's actions, but remained silent about the matter and didn't interfere, having problems of his own in North America.

Once again, England had no idea why they were all fighting. He didn't know where or when all of this chaos started. China could've started it all with his hoarding of the newly discovered fuel source, but if you delved deeper, there was far more to it. England was currently involved with nothing in particular, though was a bit wary about the war going on against Russia and China. It was slowly merging with the one in North America for Russia had just recently sent troops over to America in an attempt to invade the country according to Lithuania. If that was a success, Russia might join France and Canada in forcing America back to his original borders. That would result in a World War no doubt.

England stood up when someone began knocking on the door to his out dated home. It was either America or France and despite their situation, he really hoped that it was America—he couldn't imagine dealing with France at the moment.

"Hello England," he was greeted and England mentally sighed in relief. It wasn't France. For some reason he didn't like the way America didn't call him 'Iggy' anymore though. He'd dropped it right before he attacked Canada thirty years ago.

"Hello America, go sit down," he stepped aside so America could enter his abode. "How're things?" he then asked, the question feeling awkward on his tongue.

"Not good, heard that that bastard Russia's planning on invading in three days," America grunted, seating himself messily on the couch in the living room after removing his boots and throwing his leather jacket off. Instead of the regular '50' on the back of the piece of clothing England had gotten so used to for the last few hundred years, it had become a '54' abruptly with the addition of those three states due to forcing Canada out along with Puerto Rico joining a while ago. Personally, England preferred the fifty over the fifty four. It felt more balanced if that was the right word.

"Ah yes, heard about that from Lithuania. But I meant personally how are things going?" he asked as he seated himself in a chair next to the couch. America remained silent and England went as far as assuming that the other probably lost his personal life in the midst of all the chaos. It was a likely possibility though.

America sighed heavily. "Not sure how he got through security, but Canada visited yesterday."

England's large eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "And what was his reason?"

"Tch, just to send a warning," America shook his head. "It's obviously an empty threat, but whatever you say. Come on man," he then leaned closer to England. "You have to help me out, Canada and France are actually making progress, I mean—they've taken most of the east coast."

"What makes you think I care?" England's voice was a quiet mutter and he refused to meet America's eyes. "I don't want to get involved in any of this."

"Wha—? Didn't you promise me that you'd be at my side for anything?" America questioned, straightening up and furrowing his eyebrows at the shaggy haired blond sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yeah, but that was back then…"

"What do you mean_ back then_?" His eyebrows furrowed further and he leant closer to the arm of the couch once more, this time England leaning away from the arm of the couch America was now leaning on. He didn't feel comfortable with being so physically close to the other at the moment. America seemed a bit hurt at the action, though it didn't show much and England brushed it aside anyways.

"I don't know how to explain it," England answered with a small sigh, raking a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to get involved with something that doesn't concern me at the moment."

"Come on, Russia's going to invade, you have to help me out sooner or later," America's voice was a slight childish whine. England remained silent, staring at the carpet below him in a slightly thoughtful way. He hadn't heard America use that tone in a while and concluded that he missed it a bit. "I've been fighting really hard to keep New England from France and Canada too…" America added hopefully as if it would make anything any better.

"I didn't know you still had that," England remarked, his voice muffled by his hand which was supporting his head.

"Hell yeah I still have it—why wouldn't I?" America asked curiously, tilting his head to the side in slight wonder.

"Because lately you've…changed…" England rubbed his index finger and thumb together, having yet to bring his gaze up from the solid colored carpet.

"How have I changed?"

"You've become assertive," England started. "Greedy, more self-centered than I remember," he continued, clasping his hands together in his lap as he glanced back up at America who was currently shoving Texas up the bridge of his nose. "You're not the optimist I used to know, the only thing that hasn't changed is your appetite and…" he trailed off.

"And…?"

"And your bloody voice," he felt his cheeks heat up a bit when he said that, America acted like he didn't notice it much to England's luck. "Still as obnoxious as ever…"

Someone knocked on the door and England huffed at having his alone time with the other interrupted. Yeah America had become a terrifying country, but that didn't mean that he was always that way.

He approached the door, mood getting sour at the thought of who this might be. This visitor was likely going to be France. Having America and France in the same building with what was going on at the moment wasn't the best idea either. He opened the door nonetheless.

And just like he had assumed, it was France. The wavy haired blond looked exhausted, yet was able to grin at England. "_Bonjour Angleterre!_" he pulled the other into a hug only to be shoved off.

"_Bonjour," _England muttered under his breath and stepped aside to let the Frenchman in. "You might not like my guest," he continued as they continued further into England's home. France cocked an eyebrow and peeked into the living room before frowning immediately and whipping his head to the side to send England a betrayed look.

"_Pourquoi est-il ici?_" his voice was a hushed, venomous hiss as if being any louder would scare England. Like hell that'd happen.

"I'm neutral remember?" England questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly and going as far as shrugging his shoulders. "I can have him over if I want to," he continued, stepping into the living room, France hesitantly following. America snapped to attention when he saw France following behind England and scowled.

"What's he doing here?" America asked, his voice low and even angry.

England rolled his eyes. "That's almost the same thing France asked me when he saw you tainting my couch," he remarked blandly as he seated himself back in the chair. France seemed reluctant to sit on the couch since America was on it, so he settled with sitting cross legged on the floor, back rested against the side of the chair furthest from the couch. "So what's your business here?" he leant over the edge of the chair so he could look down at the wavy haired blond.

"Well, I_ was_ going to just visit, but apparently I cannot do so with _him_ here."

"Oh shut your mouth and keep quiet," America grunted, leaning forward so he could glare at France who had his back turned stubbornly to the American's direction. "I told you, I did that for my country, can't I think about my own people? Everyone's closing themselves off and imports aren't easy to come by any more…"

"Yeah, but you could've at least negotiated with Canada first."

"I was in a hurry!"

"Like hell you were!"

"You two, shut up!" England snapped, smacking France on the head since he had easy access to the other with their positions before doing the same with America, having to lean over to do so. "Keep arguing and I'll have to beat some sense into you."

America huffed and folded his arms, glaring intensely up at the ceiling fan while France continued to stare at the wall in front of him, straightening his hair back out. "Why does he have to be here?" America then asked, clearly not liking France's company and preferring to be alone with England. "If it's nothing important, then he can leave."

"Oh, and why do _you _have to be here?" France bit back, glancing over his shoulder to glare at America. "Is _your_ reason any more important than mine?"

"Fine then, both of you will leave, I refuse to babysit," England growled, standing up and grabbing France's wrist before dragging the other to the front door. Once he almost literally threw France out, he stepped back into the living room to do the same with America. "Get up," he demanded, knowing well enough that he'd never be able to drag the American out like he had done with the Frenchman.

"What? No way," America furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Why do you want to stay then?" he questioned, stuffing his fists moodily into his pockets. "It better be a good reason," he added before America could answer his question.

"We-well I just wanted to talk with you!"

"And France wanted to do the same," he huffed, staring stonily into America's eyes.

"Yeah, but we scheduled ours," America argued, though his voice wasn't assertive at all, more like a child trying to argue weakly against their parent. England sighed in defeat and shook his head, seating himself heavily in the chair next to the couch once more. "…Does that mean I can stay…?"

"I know I can't physically remove you so what else can I do?" England sighed, staring blankly at America who grinned. There was that self-centeredness again. "So what were we talking about?"

"My obnoxious voice," America answered, having yet to drop that annoying grin. England licked his lips and nodded his head, settling into a more comfortable position. "You also said that I changed," he continued, seeming a bit thoughtful when he said that. England nodded his head wordlessly again. "But you've changed too England."

"Hm, how so?"

"Well, unlike what you said about me, you've become less assertive than you used to be, though what you just did was some of the old you," America's grin widened. "You're even less talkative than you used to be and like…well see! I'm not self-centered!" his grin turned toothy as he sat up properly. It seems like when he's interacting with other countries the things England observed are clear, but when he was currently talking with him, some of those observations seemed to dissolve.

He simply hummed in reply and closed his eyes, thinking long and hard over what he was going to say next. "Have you heard about the rumors of this Project CODA?" he then asked, opening his eyes to look at America who simply blinked blankly back at him.

"…What?"

"…Never mind…" America didn't need to know this information, it was unavoidable anyways. They were going to destroy everything and since technology had come rather far, they were going to lift all of the continents into the sky to 'cleanse' and a new civilization will be started. England, America and everyone else will go with humanity as well. He wasn't sure how he got ahold of such information, he probably just got lucky. The lab was in Australia, a country that was connected to him so that was probably the reason why. It had been bothering him a bit lately.

"No, you can tell me," America's eyes hardened with determination. He looked like he was ready to take down whatever was bothering England.

"No, you don't need to know about it—it's nothing of great importance anyways," hell yes it is.

"Well the name of it doesn't exactly sound like 'nothing of great importance'…Project CODA…" America muttered to himself. "But whatever you say," he shrugged his shoulders and probably immediately forgot about it after that.

England sighed and turned away from America, glancing out the window. He didn't know what to do. The world was basically going to end in six months, so he really didn't think joining in in all of the conflict would do anything good. He'd just have to enjoy whatever time he had left. Of course almost nobody else knew about Project CODA and if they did, probably even less knew about what it was about. "Hey Iggy…"

England, a bit surprised that he'd been addressed by that old nickname, turned to face America. His eyes widened when he felt America's lips press against his own, his hands gently holding his face as the superpower leant forward, pushing England slightly onto his back.

When they separated, America seemed a bit embarrassed with what he just did. "And what was that for?" England questioned after a brief moment of nothing.

"I like you a lot…" America muttered childishly, hunching his back in his seat, hands tightly clasped together. "And for some reason I feel like nothing's going to get any better and we'll never see each other again or something like that…" he continued. "And I don't know what to do 'cause I'm confused…and I just want things to be like they were back then…back in, oh when was it?"

"The early twenty first century?"

"Yeah, like, nothing excessively bad was happening and—and we all kinda got along and shit," America sighed, rubbing one of his eyes. "Now we're all fighting and stuff…reminds me of the twentieth century…"

England shook his head, knowing that even though things might be able to be fixed, wouldn't make a difference anyways. But he knew he shouldn't be thinking pessimistically. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more," he sighed.

"So…can we like—try to fix things?"

"I guess we could try but…" England let himself trail off. He didn't need to worry America with the project that was being worked on in Australia. "It'll take a while," he changed what he was originally going to say.

"Yeah, but that won't keep me from trying," America grinned sheepishly. "'Cause you know me—I'm the hero," his grin widened and England couldn't help but smile as well. America hadn't called himself that in a while and that was another thing he found himself missing from the American like his absurd nickname. "Hey Iggy?" and there it was.

"What now?" he couldn't bring himself to feel irritated.

"Can I kiss you again?" he glanced over at America who was staring hopefully at him with blue eyes. "Please?" America sounded like a child begging for some candy.

"Fine," England huffed and America happily thanked him before leaning forward once more to kiss England for the second time that day, this time it being a little less gentle and more energetic with England cooperating in the activity.

As time passed, England helped America with mending the relationships he'd ruined, baby step by baby step. Canada was still a bit wary around America even after the American had given his look alike the land he'd taken, back to him. France still held a grudge against America for the next three months, but eventually it dissolved and the four could hang out in the same room without a huge amount of tension. France had removed his troops from the east coast as well.

Unfortunately, Russia successfully invaded America and took over most of the west coast and America's country was falling apart. America had fallen ill and was physically receiving the damage Russia and China were inflicting on him. England jumped into the conflict to protect America the best he could and ended up having Russia attack him from the air and the sea. Though unlike when he'd been attacked by Germany, he had France, Canada and Germany himself at his back since America had enough trouble back on his own land.

None of it really mattered though—all of the fighting for the project loomed over their heads like an anvil unbeknownst to a majority of them. Many countries noticed how the two English speaking nations were basically glued to each other at the hip and if they didn't notice that (like Veneziano), the stress of knowing about the Project CODA was taking its toll on England clearly.

He was getting less and less sleep and the lack of sleep was making him moody and paranoid. America had to forcibly knock the other out multiple times. As the day got closer, the Englishman would hole himself up in his room and sometimes would start crying for no apparent reason in the other countries' eyes. Nobody knew why England was plummeting into the depths of depression either. He refused to leak the information even to America as their relationship improved significantly after that day.

And eventually, they were all wiped from existence.

XXXX

**Bonjour Angleterre – Hello England**

**Pourquoi est-il ici? – Why's he here?**

**God that was depressing to type. And I'm not exactly content with how it turned out either :P Again, I'm not sure if this'll be a oneshot or have one or two more chapters like, little scenes before they all die or something. Tell me what you think about that and please review, love to hear what you have to say ;D Peace out my friends ;)**


	2. Quick Mending

** Okay, so I decided that I wanted to torture poor Iggy a bit more. I know, I'm a horrible person, you can slap me all you want a bit later ;) So uh…I dunno if I want to say enjoy…**

**XXXX **

He'd been having nightmares again, so England had decided that he'd just stay up and sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea. It had been two months since America had visited and the other had moved in, worried about England's health. He had insisted that he'd be fine, but even he himself knew that he would've gone insane if he didn't have America's company. His head hurt while a cold sting penetrated his skull from his paranoia and extreme stress caused by his own knowledge.

He took a few deep breaths and found that they didn't work like it normally would. They had stopped working a few days ago though. Normally he'd just sit still and take a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, but now they only seemed to make things worse. His skin was feverish, yet he still felt cold and his hands trembled lightly in fright. England had almost woken America up just so he wasn't the only one awake, but had decided against it, reasoning to himself that America needed his sleep.

Licking his lips, England took another deep breath before resting his forehead on the tabletop. It was about one in the morning and he had nothing to do. He was incapable of going to sleep with how horribly he felt and how he would be plagued by nightmares that would leave him in a cold sweat. He didn't feel like drinking his tea now. It made his stomach churn uncomfortably and America would probably laugh at the revelation of England getting nauseated at the prospect of drinking tea. He actually did wonder if America would laugh. He probably wouldn't though, with how the younger would always talk tenderly with him, worried sick about England's mental stability. Would he laugh despite all of that? No. Probably not.

Lifting his head, England took the tea cup and dumped the still piping hot drink into the sink before rinsing the cup out and placing it in the sink so either he or America could wash it later. He returned to his seat in the chair that was slightly pushed away from the table and rested his head in his arms, nose lightly pressed against the tabletop that smelt of soap. Sitting on the couch didn't exactly sound like something he wanted to do—the way you would sink slightly into the cushions bothered him and he preferred sitting in something solid and stable at the moment.

He continued to stare down at the table, unable to take in the details with how close his eyes were to it when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase not too far from the kitchen. He didn't lift his head though, for he knew that it was America. "England? You okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he lied into the table before lifting his head to smile weakly at the bespectacled blond, his hair messy from having just gotten up and going straight downstairs.

"You don't look fine—you're kinda pale," America pointed out as he sauntered over to the stove. "And it smells like you made some tea."

"I did. But couldn't stomach it right after I made it," England shook his head, still smiling despite himself. He expected a chuckle from the other, but when America remained silent, he looked over his shoulder to see America staring down into the sink with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I should be laughing right?"

"That's what I assumed," he shrugged his shoulders almost carelessly, dropping his smile.

"Well, more like I would've laughed," America glanced at England. Oh wait, America wasn't wearing his glasses…"Back then I would've."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would've," England agreed and folded his arms on the space in front of him once more before resting a cheek in them. He was dead tired, but staying awake was better than having nightmares…Then again, with how unstable he was, he could start hallucinating—like, real-deal hallucinating—and that didn't sound very fun. "What woke you up?"

America seated himself next to England. "Uh, just felt the lack of your presence," he then grinned in a cheesy way and that made England smile again. America hadn't been grinning that much lately—smiling yes, but they were mostly sympathetic ones. "I plan on giving the land I took back to Canada…do you think he'll take it back?"

"What do you mean? I'm sure he'll take it back," England had yet to lift his head. America found it strange to talk with England who was holding a position that a bored teenager would during school. Either that or a tired teenager, he had dark bags under his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, the lively green they once used to be were rather dull.

"Oh just…I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders. He then leaned forward to press a bare hand to England's forehead. "Could you stomach some water? You might need to take some medicine."

"Yes, water sounds fine."

"Great," America smiled that sympathetic smile once more and stood up to retrieve some pills. Medicine had advanced quickly in the middle of the twenty first century. England smiled at how America would always talk about bright futures with no illnesses after that. Too bad their future was grim.

England grunted audibly and immediately sat up, mentally scolding himself for being pessimistic. If he just stopped watching the calendar, maybe he'd be able to live a normal life until the day Project CODA will be put to action. He took a mental note to throw away all of his calendars—maybe even burn them in the fireplace. Fireplaces were a rarity now these days and England found himself thankful for keeping his. The lack of them in so many homes like Japan's and America's was just a strange feeling.

He sighed. He wondered how all of the other countries were doing. France didn't know about America's newfound determination to mend his broken relationships, so England might as well tell the wavy haired blond sooner or later. Despite the way the two acted towards each other, he didn't want France to die holding a grudge on America. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't.

"I'm back, you asleep?"

"No way," England muttered, having rested his head in his arms once more. "My mind refuses to let me."

"What's bothering you so much? I mean—I can help," America offered as he placed two pills on the table along with a glass half full of cold water. "Yeah, the war against Russia and China's kinda taxing, but it's not that bad…"

"Not that bad? Russia has taken most of your west coast, if that's not bad in your eyes, I'm not sure what is," England grunted before swallowing the pills along with the rest of the water. He should've fixed himself a glass of ice water instead of tea, the water almost instantly made him feel less…gloomy if that was the word. "Thanks."

"No problem," America smiled once more.

"Can you stop smiling like that?" England's request was more of a demand and America was clearly shocked, not exactly understanding what the shorter meant. He licked his lips before glancing at the glass, picking it up and placing it in the sink.

"What do you mean?"

"That weird smile you always use with me. It's not you."

"Well this isn't exactly you…the England I remember would never let something get to his head. Like when Germany tried to invade. Or when France went ballistic in the twenty second century…" America grumbled back, though he did hold a slightly guilty expression. France had almost started the Third World War in the middle of the twenty second century. Nobody exactly knew what happened, but the guy had just sent troops all over the place out of nowhere. He managed to pound Germany into the ground along with Spain. He easily overthrew Italy of course and England had stepped in his way.

About two months into the struggle, France sent troops over to England by boat and plane, pushing the island country all the way back to the borders of Scotland until Japan, China and most of Asia saved him. America was busy with Mexico during all of that and was clearly guilty about being unable to help England. Canada had been a wreck in the midst of it all and America found himself comforting the other North American country most nights. Obviously that was before he and Canada fell into a war with each other.

France had become a completely different person after that. No more perverted schemes, he kept to himself and stayed out of people's personal space. Normally, he'd be breathing down your neck if he found you attractive, but that wasn't the case anymore. England found himself missing the old France every now and then.

"Yeah, but I was basically this during that civil war," England sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know, but civil wars do that to you since what happens to our land influences us, remember my first civil war?"

"Multiple personalities, paranoia, schizophrenia, you had it all," England muttered, eyes still closed. "That…wasn't exactly the prettiest thing I've ever seen and not to offend you or anything, I'm actually glad I wasn't too involved with it all…"

"Nah, I understand, nobody really wants to be around a mentally unstable person."

"Mm, there are some," England reasoned and America fell silent. He opened his eyes and smiled up at America for no apparent reason. "So…are you going to get working on giving that land back tomorrow morning?"

"Uh, well since we're at your place, maybe we could call them right now? It's like, seven in the evening back in Ottawa," America itched at the back of his head. "Canada will probably get a bit bitchy if I call him, so could you talk to him first?"

"Watch your language."

"Could say the same for you," America grinned and England's smile returned, it having disappeared just a second ago.

"That's the smile I want to see," he said and sat up. "It's the you that I used to know," he continued.

"Well then you better start reprimanding me again," America supplied, tapping England on the tip of his nose as he said so. "Then I'll be able hear the you that _you_ used to be," England rolled his eyes and America's grin widened. "See? You used to always do that whenever I said something that was stupid in your opinion," he ran a hand through England's hair. "You better call Canada."

"Who?"

America snorted back a laugh, his grin turning into a toothy smile. "Ah, the good ol' days eh?" and England smiled back at the American before standing up. It was clear that they both really missed that time.

"Yeah, I'll ring him up."

England was currently out cold on the couch, America having managed to get the other to sleep with it being six in the morning. They had spoken with Canada, the other being wary with America and England being so close. He probably assumed that they had created an alliance, but you couldn't blame him. Now that he was a bit more self-conscious and looked back on it, America did some things he wasn't very proud of.

Canada was supposed to fly over to England's and was expected to touchdown in about two hours. They probably weren't even going to talk about the matter at hand, America could just feel it. He wasn't sure if the feeling was accurate, but it just convinced him somehow.

He looked down at England once more, smiling lightly at how his fingers would twitch as he dreamt. Lately he'd been having nightmares and sometimes America would wake up to an England who was trapped in a world created by his own imagination, and with his history of…well, interesting imaginary skills, it probably wasn't fun. So it was good to see that England was either having a good or neutral dream.

It made America wonder what the other was dreaming about now that he thought about it. Was he dreaming about the past when almost everyone would get along? Was it one of his weird unicorn dreams? Was he dreaming of him? Or someone else? America found himself hoping that it was him instead of someone else.

Something white caught his attention and he turned his head to gaze out the window and a huge grin stretched his lips. It was snowing. It rarely snowed in England and here it was. Perfect timing—Christmas was coming. America found himself hoping for another thing—for the snow to stay. The idea of being able to enjoy the snow with England in his homeland was rather appealing and he had to resist the urge to wake the other up. England needed his sleep.

With a yawn, America turned his body in the chair so his legs were dangling over one arm and his torso propped up against the opposite arm. He managed to wiggle into a comfortable position before drifting off himself, having not gotten very much sleep that night either. After a bit of tossing and turning, his seemingly comfortable positions soon becoming uncomfortable, America sat up and glanced at the couch England was snoozing on. Snuggling with the other didn't sound so bad and England probably wouldn't mind. He was kind of a snuggly guy despite being an introvert.

He sauntered over to the couch and sat on it, waking up England who had become even lighter sleeper than before. "Hm…what're you doing?" he questioned, his eyes half-lidded and his voice thick with grogginess.

"Trying to get comfortable," America smiled down at the other and ran the pad of his thumb over the others cheek. England hummed and sat up, allowing America to lay down in the space in between him and the back of the couch. The taller of the two lifted an arm so England could curl up against his front side and the other did so, America then wrapping his arm around England's torso. "Good night."

"It's not exactly nighttime…"

"Well good morning wouldn't exactly sound right…" America smiled and kissed the top of England's head, remaining there after doing so, relishing the feeling of England's soft hair. "So good night."

"Whatever you say."

According to what happened next, the two had fallen asleep and within no time, Canada was knocking at the door, jolting England awake, bringing America with him. America grinned at how jumpy the other had become and proceeded with calming the Briton.

"Calm down, it's just Canada," he reassured, hugging the other closer before shifting around so he could stand up. "You can go back to sleep if you want to—might have to buy you some sleeping pills," he chuckled as he headed over to the door. England grunted in response, but the idea of going back to sleep didn't sound so bad—he was probably able to do it right now with how heavy his eyelids felt.

America wiggled his fingers a bit nervously before opening the door. Canada frowned slightly at the sight of America, clearly having expected for England to answer. "Where's England?"

"Sleeping the day away, he needs it," America tried to sound as friendly and casual as he used to and it seemed to slightly work before Canada hardened up once more as he stepped into the house. "Super light sleeper too, basically had a heart attack when you knocked on the door," he continued as he led Canada into the kitchen. "Uh…coffee?"

"…Sure…" Canada nodded his head and America went right to making the drink. Canada watched America with a slightly confused look, having become used to the angry and demanding one that had been created within time. "…So what's up with all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Just…_this_?" Canada shrugged his shoulders. "One day you're…stealing territory and the next you're acting like you did back in the twenty first century," he continued. Boy did he miss the twenty first century despite the fact that he was ignored back then. Ever since he got into the war against America, everyone began to notice him.

"If France told you, I came over here two months ago," America started and Canada nodded his head, urging the other to continue. "Talked a bit with Iggy—"

Canada laughed and America looked over his shoulder at the other in confusion. "Sorry. I just haven't heard something stupid from you in a while," Canada shook his head. "It's good to hear a nickname leave your mouth again."

"Yeah, I can tell England missed it too," America grinned and Canada couldn't help but smile himself. It's been a while since he'd seen that grin from America too.

"Where is he by the way?" Canada asked.

"On the couch."

"You threw him out of his own bed?"

America snickered at what that implied. "We're not married and he willingly went to sleep on the couch," he answered as he poured the coffee into two mugs. "I didn't force him."

"Mm, hm, sure," Canada nodded his head skeptically, though he was still grinning. "You two have become rather close lately…" he continued, going as far as sounding wary about it.

"Don't worry Mattie, no alliances going on here. Just…" America trailed off, not exactly sure how to explain it and Canada was clearly surprised at being called a nickname he hadn't heard in decades. "A bit of kissing and I'm worried about him since he's been really stressed lately for some reason—and it's not getting better, so I decided that I'd just move in until he got better," America shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal, though his cheeks were turning a bit red.

"Kissing?" Canada cocked an eyebrow. "You two got together?"

"Yup…well I dunno. I'd say yes," America answered, walking over to the table and placing the mugs on it, sliding one to Canada who caught it easily. "If he kisses back we're together right?"

"Whatever you say," Canada smiled down at his mug of coffee before taking a small sip. He was tired and had taken a nap on the plane ride to England, though since travelling had become even faster, what used to be a six-seven hour flight had turned into a four hour one. "Hm, might have to stay over for a nap," Canada added, completely off topic.

"No problem," America said and Canada smiled once more.

"I missed you," Canada then announced and America smiled.

"Yeah, England told me that too not too long ago too."

The whole house was quiet, Canada and England both dead asleep, Canada in the guest room. America was a bit tired as well and was considering going back to snuggling with England and soon enough, he found himself waking the other up once more.

"Ugh, you're back early…" England muttered as America situated himself in between the island nation and the back of the couch once more, hugging England around the waist this time. After a bit of time, England turned around so that his chest was pressed against America's. "Life sucks."

"Wha—? Where'd that come from?" America asked, pressing his forehead against England's. "You're really weird—you broke down during the last meeting a week ago, you're kinda scaring me with how negative you've become," America muttered, leaning a bit further forward so he could kiss England gently on the lips. England smiled gently, his eyes still closed once America pulled back from the kiss.

"Just…yeah, I'm strange."

"Hell yeah you are, what else do you have up your sleeve?" America chuckled lightly, leaning forward once more to kiss England again. When he pulled back once more, he decided that he still didn't get enough and hugged England closer to himself, one hand holding that back of the others head gently as he kissed England again. They stayed connected a bit longer than the first two and when America pulled away, he nuzzled England's face like a dog would.

"Should I go insane?"

"Nah, I prefer that you not do that," America muttered, closing his eyes. He had left his glasses up in England's room, the two having slept in England's room for the last month ever since things got 'hot' one day. He hadn't told Canada about that yet, he'd do that when their relationship's on better terms in the future. "Others are wondering if something's going on with your people with how you're acting."

"Tell them it's just me."

"That's what I try to tell them, but with how I had been acting earlier, they think that I'm just being careless and stuff," America huffed, opening his eyes to be met with dull green eyes. "And you're eyes are dull…"

"Sorry about that," England apologized, nuzzling his face into the crook of America's neck.

"Oh, I'm not blaming you or anything, just pointing something out if you haven't noticed it yet…" America began to massage the back of England's head. "You need to loosen up a bit Iggy, all of this stress is just eating at you."

"We can't exactly have sex when Canada's here."

America grinned. "How 'bout when he leaves?" he suggested, kissing the top of the others head. "I like how soft your hair has stayed though…" he changed the subject.

"I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed about me," the shaggy haired blond remarked. "That's a good thing."

"Yup, if not, I would have to call you an old man," America snickered.

"Shut up, you've just turned one thousand years old, talk about the pot calling the kettle black," England smiled and America hummed, his smile never faltering even though England couldn't see it. They remained in that silence and eventually the two fell asleep once more.

A few hours passed and Canada having woken up, stepped quietly down the staircase. With how quiet the house was, he was assuming America had gone back to sleep and England was probably still asleep as well. He'd just go walk around town a bit before returning to talk a bit more with the two.

Glancing over into the living room, he couldn't help but smile at the two who were currently cuddling on the couch, America snoring lightly. The sight made him want to be with France at the moment, but just getting up and leaving wouldn't exactly be polite, so he refrained from leaving the island.

He stepped outside and enjoyed the lively city of London.

XXXX

**The one thing I love about stories that are set in the far future is the fact that you can make up your own history. It's just…really fun. I find it highly entertaining XD There, here's something a bit more…uh, happy I guess. Fluffy? Sure. I actually kind of like just typing random scenes for this, so I might to a bit more than one or two ;) Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;D**


	3. Just Talk

** I didn't know writing for this story would be just so fun. And it's not even in uh…chronological order? I don't know if I can call it that or not…Too bad. So yeah, enjoy ;)**

**XXXX**

"How's your thigh?" England asked as he entered his room. America was currently lying in bed, eyes closed and a wet rag resting on his forehead.

"Hm…has been better," America sighed, cracking one eye open before opening the other as he reached over for his glasses which were lying on the nightstand next to the bed. "Ouch, still can't move my leg much though with this," America added as he tried to move his right leg a bit. England nodded his head and handed the glass of water he had brought to America who took it with a raspy thanks before gulping down its contents.

Russia had landed on the California coast and was moving inland at a fast pace. With the war against Canada and France now over, Canada and France took America's side, fighting the Russians and Chinese in America and in Europe. Russia had taken over much of the west coast and America was starting to get aches on his right side due to it all. His right thigh, stretching all the way down to his ankle, which England soon discovered was California, was worse for wear—America couldn't move it at all without having a sharp pain shoot up his right side. He was starting to lose feeling in his right shoulder along with arm, which was much of Washington and Oregon, China having taken control of much of the states above California.

"Guh, this sucks," America grunted. His economic difficulties were making him physically ill. England simply hummed and crawled into bed next to America. Since he'd thrown out his calendar's quite a bit ago, England had no idea how much time had passed and truth be told, it kind of worked. America smiled and pulled England closer with his left arm which was pressed against the others side. "So, how're you?"

"Why are you asking me?" the shaggy haired blond questioned tiredly. "It should be me asking you that," he continued, nuzzling his face into the side of America's torso. "You stink."

"Sorry, I can't exactly take a shower with pains in my sides," America huffed. England hummed and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired from staying up so many nights in an inconsistent way.

America had pointed out one day that England hadn't made his tea in a while and England had decided to try to stomach some of the drink. He was surprised to find that he had forgotten how he liked it and America seemed concerned about that. He had told the American not to worry about him and simply filled a glass of water for himself. Not too long ago, America had stopped drinking coffee as well.

"So, who do you think will win this war?" America asked, shaking England awake for he was half asleep in the other's half embrace. England blinked a few times, his mind slowly registering America's question and the younger of the two had to ask again for England to fully understand that he had to answer.

"Why do you ask?" England's voice was quiet from exhaustion.

"Well, Russia's basically taken over the entire east side of my land and I heard that he's gonna storm Europe pretty soon. God, I don't know what I'd do if he got to you," America hugged England closer and the shorter of the two smiled faintly, closing his eyes again.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, England opened his eyes again. He knew what was going to happen, but at least he'd be the optimist if America was going to be the pessimist. "I think if we make the right decisions, we'll win," England answered and America chuckled, rubbing England's shoulder as he did so.

"That's nice to hear," he smiled and nuzzled his nose into England's hair. "Any nightmares lately?"

"Mm, hm, not too long ago…" he muttered. "I was alone—that's all I remember," he continued, hugging America closer to him. "And knowing me, I don't want to be alone."

"No, I'll never leave you," America reassured, kissing the top of England's head. "Trust me on that one," he grinned. "Scoot up here, I wanna kiss you," he continued and England opened his eyes before doing so groggily. America leant forward and locked his lips with England. Englands lips have become rough and in need of chap stick, but that didn't mean that they weren't warm. He had stopped tasting like tea weeks ago along with those scones and had adopted a rather bland taste with how much water he drank and how little he ate now. "You've lost your taste," he announced when they separated.

"Sorry. Eating doesn't sound very appealing now these days," England apologized. "You don't exactly taste like anything either though," he decided to point out to the other. America had also lost his coffee and hamburger taste. America hummed and kissed England again.

"Well you need chap stick sir," America smiled when they separated once more. England hummed himself before resting his head on America's shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice," he started. "Now let me sleep," he closed his eyes, letting out a small yawn. America nodded his head and fell silent, simply enjoying the quiet breaths coming from the shaggy haired blond snuggled up next to him.

America smiled when he found England out cold at the kitchen table. He was about to move the shorter into the living room or their shared room, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. A bit curious to who would bother with visiting England today, he limped over to the door. With the help of Germany, France and Canada, they were able to push Russia back to the coasts, so he was able to walk around at the least now.

His smile only widened when he saw that it was Canada and France. "Ah, my saviors have arrived," America grinned and the two simply rolled their eyes before the American let them inside. "So, why're you to visiting?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. Last time wasn't exactly the prettiest with how bad your right side was," Canada answered. America hummed, uttering about it not being a fun thing to talk about before offering coffee to the two. Canada happily accepted while France turned down the offer, a grimace scrunching his face.

Canada cocked an eyebrow at the sight of England snoozing at the kitchen table, head rested in one arm while the other was slightly stretched out, fingers loosely grasping an almost empty glass of water. "Hm, what's up?" Canada asked as he picked up the glass and rinsed it in the sink. America peeked over the edge of the door to the refrigerator, humming in question at what Canada was talking about before grinning at who the North American country was pointing to.

"Dude's totally worn himself out over something," America shook his head. "Not sure what though," he continued as he pulled out a cup of yogurt. "He's not getting any better either. One day I thought he was having a heart attack with the way he was acting," he shook his head, glancing sympathetically down at England. The shorter of the two had told America that he didn't like it when America sent him sympathetic looks, so he refrained from using them around him.

"Oh, when was that?" Canada asked as he seated himself in a chair next to England's while America pulled out a spoon and started making Canada's coffee.

"Uh…I think it was a week ago—I was still stuck in bed as you know. Just woke up one day and he was sweating and acting like he just ran a marathon and stuff—super pale too. Super pale…" America answered. "I was scared, believe it or not since I was stuck in bed and couldn't move much. I didn't know what to do and almost called you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Figured out that hugging him calms him," America grinned toothily before stuffing a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. "I just think he just woke up from a nightmare or something," he continued once he swallowed the food. Canada hummed and nodded his head before motioning for France to take a seat next to him. "…So uh…how're you doing?" he then asked, feeling a bit awkward since they were still in the final phase of recovering the relationship America broke.

Canada glanced around the large kitchen as if he were nervous. "Russia's threatening to invade," Canada finally answered. America had asked about their personal lives, but this was fine too.

"He what? Threatened to invade?" he leant forward, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. Well sort of. I don't know, that guy's kinda hard to understand," Canada shook his head, raking a hand through his hair. "Then other than that, France and I uh…got together," the North American country blushed faintly at having to be the one to announce it, dropping the earlier topic as if it were no big deal.

"Oh really?" America grinned, cocking an eyebrow and sitting up straight. Even though he wanted to address the problem with Russia a bit further, America preferred talking about their personal lives over country ones. It just felt less…burdening. "So, knowing France, has he gotten into your pants yet?"

"America!" Canada's blush deepened. "He hasn't been like that ever since _that_ time okay?" he continued to argue, refusing to mention the huge European frenzy France managed to whip up a while ago. America simply grinned with a drawn out 'right' as he leant back in his seat, crossing his arms smugly. After a bit of stuttering, Canada smiled. "It's good to see the normal you back."

"Hm? What do you mean?" America questioned, unfolding his arms and resting his elbows on the table.

"Lately you've just been reserved and…It's just good to see you happy again," Canada shook his head. "Hopefully things will clear up within time too," he continued and America nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, same. England over there though, acts like nothing will be cleared up," America grunted, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the sleeping Briton. "He's just really…just stuff from what you've been seeing lately," he shook his head, resting his arm back on the table. Canada and France both nodded his heads, knowing exactly what America was talking about.

Canada took a drink of his coffee before letting out a content sound as he set the mug back on the table. "How come you're not having any coffee?"

"Hm? Oh just, I just haven't been feeling like having any lately," America waved his hand in the air as if it were no big deal. "England's been rejecting his tea too though," he announced and France cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" the Frenchman asked and America nodded his head in confirmation. "Jeez, back then he'd never miss a day without at least three cups," he continued. America grinned and shook his head once more.

"Yeah, but that's back then—'cause back then we all sort of got along. Look at us now," he made a hand motion at the latter of his statement. He then thought over what he just said and felt a bit pessimistic for doing so. Now he understood why Canada liked seeing his 'normal self' back. The America back then always brightened a room whether someone wanted him to or not. Now America was just…just a bit of a mood darkener at times.

"So…how're things on your side other than England stressing himself out?" Canada asked. "C'mon France, you could at least be social too," he then added, nudging the other in the arm with his elbow. France simply grunted and shifted in his seat, muttering about wanting to get some rest.

"Well, England and I got together, though I think you already know that," America waved his hand in the air as if he were shooing a fly away. "Life's been boring—nobody but you and France visit every now and then, meetings are hard to host right now, so we don't have them much anymore unless Germany says it's absolutely necessary…" America trailed off, resting his head in his hand as he pondered over what to say next. Nothing really was going on and even though he said that life was being a bit boring at the moment, it wasn't horribly so. He was completely content with taking care of England.

Canada nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, can't exactly say the same thing on our half, gosh, I kinda wish I was in your position. Nothing to do sounds kinda nice right now," he sighed.

"Sure, I guess you could say that," America shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really feel entertained or bored with what's going on right now. Just ah, normal," he continued. "I've been stuck in this house for a while though. Better get out before I get Cabin Fever ya know?"

"Hah, yeah. Probably take England with you, the guy really needs to get out too," Canada pointed out and America nodded his head, telling Canada that he would do so.

The rest of their visit consisted of mostly talking, America and Canada doing the talking, France doing the listening, tossing in a few things here and there. Canada and France eventually had to leave because Canada was needed back home. After that, America spent the rest of his alone time shuffling around the kitchen, snacking on saltine crackers and drinking a bottle of water. He waited for England to wake up, not having the heart to do so himself and as he did, he eventually found himself growing tired.

Maybe he'll tell England that they should go out when they were both awake. Maybe they should look at London at night from the top of the London Eye or that really tall skyscraper they just finished building. He had no idea what it was called, but damn was it tall. A beautiful view of his own capital might make England feel better.

Peeking into the living room so that he could get a look out the window, he noted that the sun was just beginning to set and concluded that he would wake England up in an hour. With a smile, he fully entered the room and flopped onto the couch. He grabbed a remote and turned on the hologram that had replaced the television long ago and saved a whole bunch of space. He was shocked when he learned that England had actually gotten one when they first came out a while ago. He channel surfed a bit before settling on a movie.

With a lazy stretch of his entire body, America sighed and set the remote on the coffee table that was set before the couch. HE probably wasn't going to watch the movie anyways, he sometimes just left holograms on just so he would have some background noise, having never really been able to tolerate complete silence.

The movie's setting was back in the nineteenth century during World War Two. He grinned at the memory. That was back when he was still a teenager if his age were put in human years—back when he was loud and obnoxious. Back when he had noticed that he might just have a crush on the shaggy haired blond. He simply brushed it off and blamed it on teenage hormones. A few countries would roll their eyes and mutter under their breaths about something, but America didn't listen to people very much back then.

He looked up when he heard the sound of the chair in the kitchen scraping against the floor before hearing the sound of a body hitting the floor. He bolted upright before hearing a groggy 'ow' before a few irritated curse words were uttered. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to find England face down on the ground, muttering to himself. "Nice to see that you're awake."

"Mm," England hummed into the floor. "'M tired…" he sat up, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Dude, you slept all day—come on, I wanna go out right now," America said as he helped England to his feet.

"What for?" the shaggy haired blond asked after yawning. "There's nothing to do…"

"Of course there is! Come on, I want to go on the London Eye," America grinned, hugging England to his chest, enjoying the other's body heat. "I wanna see your city at night."

"…Sure, I guess I could go. I haven't seen my own capital in a while…" England shook his head and yawned again. "Are we leaving right now?" he then asked and America nodded his head enthusiastically. With a hum, England grabbed a hold on one of America's hands, the American grinning down at him before they left.

It felt refreshing to step outside. America hadn't been outside in quite a while and he had slightly forgotten how it felt to have a slight natural breeze blow around him. England seemed to feel the same giddiness America currently was at finally getting out of the house and a rare smile stretched his lips. America found it something he wished to see more often and squeezed England's hand in his own. "It's good to see you smiling Iggy."

"Hm," England hummed, not seeming irritated like he used to at the nickname. "It's nice to be outside…"

"That's why I thought this would be nice! Come on! Sun's already setting, let's go!" he piped excitedly. One quirk of being a nation was that you got access to whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. That meant that they didn't have to hang around in line to get on the London Eye, but today, he just felt like being normal. Wait in line like everyone else and create their own form of entertainment as they waited. "And let's not skip the lines."

"Okay, if you insist," England sighed and America proceeded with dragging England to the London Eye, urging the other to hurry up or that America will go ahead without him. They spent most of their time talking and once they ended up waiting in a long line, they talked some more before starting a game of Who Can You Stare At the Longest Before You Get Caught. England obviously didn't participate, but still found it amusing how America would stare at someone and the second they looked in his direction, America had his phone out, faking that he was texting. Once they went back to talking with whoever they were talking with, America would look back up at then and continue to do so until they looked up at him once more. Rinse and repeat.

The game lasted quite a while before America got bored of it, grinning at a snickering England before asking if he knew of any other fun games they could play. England rolled his eyes and asked America when the last time he considered England 'fun'. The latter would then snicker and then say 'never' before continuing with saying that England was fun now, swinging an arm around England shoulders and pulling him closer.

By the time they reached the front of the line, the sun had set long ago and it was eleven at night. Even though America wanted to wait in line like normal people, he still told England to get them a private capsule. "Don't get cheesy on me then," the Briton then warned in a joking tone before stepping into the capsule, America following behind with a large grin.

Even though the Ferris wheel was so slow, America and England still weren't able to see the entire city with how many new, tall buildings had been added to the capital. Though once they reached the top, they were able to see most of it. America grinned childishly, leaning forward in amazement. Even though he'd been here plenty, cities at night, especially London—never got old. He figured that he should go over to Canada's place and book a room in the tallest hotel there, maybe take England with him.

"Dude, we really need to get out more," America pointed out as he pressed his hands against the glass. "We're gonna die in your house if we keep it up," he continued, turning his head so he could smile cheekily at England. The other smiled back and nodded his head in wordless agreement. America could tell England was feeling much better now that they were outside of his house and admiring his capital. The guy really needed to get some fresh air and see his people—it was good for him.

"Maybe we should fly over to your place and stay there—you obviously have to go back home sooner or later," England pointed out.

"What? No way, I don't wanna. Home's just…home's just…" he trailed off, unable to find a word for what he wanted to say. "Unappealing…"

England cocked a large eyebrow, a hint of concern filtering onto his features. "And why is that America?"

"I don't know. Everything political over there was gone down the toilet—people don't like how uh…generous we're being. And my economy's crashing—again. And Russia's still on my shorelines, shit like that. I mean—over here, there's nothing really going on and that's the way I like it," America smiled at the city that was presented before him. "You're so lucky…"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"What do you mean? Doesn't all of that just sound…dumb or something?"

"No, not exactly. I'd have something to keep my mind off of whatever's bothering me and even I get bored," England answered as he shook his head and approached the spot next to Alfred.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean," America nodded his head. There was a brief silence before America spoke up once more, voice cheery. "Hey, wanna drop by Canada's place first before we crash at mine? I haven't been there in such a long time and I wanna see what he's done with his capital!" America grinned excitedly, eyes borderline twinkling. "Oh man, I bet it's super cool knowing who Canada is!" he then sighed heavily though. "Man, I really wish that Japan would open up his borders again though—I'd like to see what he did with Tokyo too…I kinda miss the guy…"

"Don't worry—we'll fix things up," England encouraged before the pessimism in his brain threw basically everything negative about their situation at him. No. They won't be able to mend things quick enough. They'll all disappear anyways. And when they disappear, England would probably never see America ever again. This time would be permanent. He'd forget what America looks like, forget his voice, scent until the only thing left is a vague memory of somethin—

"Are you okay?" he was immediately snapped out of whatever he had gone through and took a shaky inhale. He took another deep, shaky breath before throwing himself into America's arms. He didn't want to lose him. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest and tears threatened to fall. The thought of never seeing anyone ever again frightened him. It made him break into a cold sweat and become light headed. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Keep talking…" England refused to sob, but did so anyways. "Keep talking America. Just…tell me something…"

"Uh…okay…? Hm…hey, remember that time when I brought home this really cute Beagle? Back in the twenty first century? I was going to give him to you as like a birthday present or something, you said that you didn't want a dog and stuff—but you ended taking him anyways? What did you name it?"

"…I think it was Ocho…"

"Eight?"

"No…Ocho's Japanese for tea," England muttered. "Unlike you, I'm not that focused on Spanish."

"Yeah, whatever. How long did Ocho live for? I think it was thirteen years. Man, imagine that. I mean like—thirteen years is nothing for us, but it's a whole damn lifetime for a dog eh?" America smiled. "Sometimes I wish I knew how long I'd likely live," he shook his head, hugging England closer to his chest, feeling how England's racing heart would slow down in the slightest as he spoke. "Remember the parrot too? Ha, I really made fun of you about that one with your pirate past and stuff."

"Ah yes, those years were so long ago I can barely remember what they were like."

"Hm…I guess that's the problem with getting old I guess? Oh, dude, I really miss the cowboy age. That was amazing," he grinned. "Crazy and hectic—but amazing nonetheless."

"I thought a cowboy's life was lonely and unfair."

"Well yeah, but I loved it. Doesn't mean everyone else did, but I sure did," America grinned. "Don't you wish that you could just go back in time and relive those days? I kinda wish that every now and then. I'd go back to when the cowboy was a cool gig and I'd also go back to World War Two."

"Why that?"

"Duh! That's when we all just seemed to get along, yet not get along! I mean—yeah Germany was being a huge ass along with Japan and Italy, but come on! That was in the prime of my life too! It was when we sort of got over the Revolution, I'd be able to watch you and France bicker—God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the old France…Poor Canada was ignored back then though, he definitely wouldn't go back there. Oh, and Russia was still the creep he is, just more uh…I dunno. Less…I don't know, I can't find a word for it."

"You just manage to squeeze everything positive out of anything don't you?" England asked, his fear having quelled by the time America stopped talking about Ocho.

"Well yeah! That's what makes me America! While everyone's all mopey, I'm going to be the hero and cheer them up and save the day!"

"Oh joy, here comes your hero talk," England rolled his eyes, though he was smiling nonetheless. He hadn't heard the 'hero talk' from America in such a long time that he actually missed it. Like everything else stupid about America that he used to find annoying and childish.

"But it's true!" he argued, squeezing his arms around England briefly before bending down to kiss the other. "See? I'm making you happy!"

"If I told you that you are, it'd only inflate your ego."

"Yeah, but it kinda deflated recently," America grinned. "Maybe reflating it will make me, me again."

England closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into America's chest. "Sure. Fine, I guess a few things here and there won't hurt."

"Thank you Iggy~! You and your pretty city will always make me happy!"

XXXX

**This took such a long time to get out. I started at the end of winter break (which was last Sunday) and finished it just now (Sunday). Lol a week. So bleargh, I'll come up with things at random intervals, so updates won't be uh…consistent. Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;)**


	4. Russia

** Yup, fourth chapter. Managed to come up with another out of order event for this :) I feel magical. **

** M'kay, so this one's set BEFORE America and Canada make amends, so yeah. Just wanted to tell you so you don't get confused…**

**XXXX**

England lay in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The house was cold and he was in pain from the recent attacks from Russia ever since he got involved with the war. France was probably sauntering around his house along with Canada since England was bedridden. America had been called to his country by his boss just two days before the place was invaded by the large country spanning eleven time zones. The other clearly was going to be stuck there for a while with all of the work the recent events demanded and had promised that he'd be back as soon as possible.

It made England slightly wonder why Canada wasn't being attacked though. Maybe it was the grudge Russia and America held against each other over something England couldn't even name—all he knew was that it was something ridiculous. Russia had tried to invade three days after America and England got together after England threw France out, and had failed. He then tried two weeks later and this was the result.

He closed his eyes and rolled onto his stomach, resting the side of his head in a pillow. It was lonely without America—he'd admit that. The guy would always make some sort of noise no matter what mood he was in and now without him, the room had become what some might say stale—the only noise being the creak of the bedframe and his sighs.

England's eyes snapped open when his heart squeezed uncomfortably in his chest and he immediately pushed himself up so that he was on his knees. He let out a weak whine before taking multiple deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself—it'd been a while since he'd been attacked on his own land. He inhaled before he began coughing lightly into his hand. After a bit of hacking, he let out a long exhale, bowing his head low.

"England are you okay?" he turned to look over his shoulder to see Canada at the doorway, a look of motherly concern on his face. "Heard that Russia's arrived."

"Ye-yeah, yeah, I can feel it," England waved a hand in a dismissing motion, though Canada didn't budge. He took another deep breath before leaning back so that he was sitting upright on the bed. "I'm better now."

"That's good," Canada nodded his head, smiling lightly before approaching the Briton. "I heard you had America over recently," the Canadian then pointed out, a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Please don't tell me you're—"

"He's changed," England started, staring down at his hands before turning to smile at Canada over his shoulder. "Trust me on that one," he continued and Canada looked a bit confused and even betrayed—England couldn't blame him though. He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to stretch. After doing so, he walked towards Canada, the other stepping aside so the messy haired blond could pass.

"Not to be offensive or anything…but he kinda had this bad outburst at a meeting in between our bosses…" Canada started, furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean—I really don't see much change."

England shook his head, knowing that only he himself could fully bring out the change in America. "You'll see some time," he started as the two stepped down the staircase. "But what was the outburst about?"

"Well my boss and his boss were kind of arguing over the land America took and since my boss was blaming him, I guess the guy had enough and kinda got really angry with him…he was trying not to be rude though before that—I could tell…" he explained and nodded towards France when he spotted the other raiding England's fridge. "France, that's not your food—we can go out for lunch if you want to?" England grinned mentally at the small blush that surfaced on the Canadian's cheeks.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I already took some yogurt," France grinned, waving a spoon in the air along with an empty cup of yogurt. "But yes going out for lunch sounds great—England, I shall thank you once more for thinking about the tourists and replacing most of your food with food from other cultures," France then joked with a wide grin before continuing. "Never would've guessed you had enough heart to even add some French…"

"Shut up," the shaggy haired blond grunted irritably. "I don't want to hear any of it," he continued as he seated himself heavily in a chair at the dining table. France simply continued to grin toothily at England as he grabbed Canada's hand and drug the other out of the house, waving a hand over his shoulder in a halfhearted goodbye gesture.

England grunted once more and stood up to make himself some tea. He hadn't had some in a while, might as well make some now. With a sigh, he grabbed a kettle and proceeded with making tea the old fashioned way. They had come up with a way to make it even faster, but England actually enjoyed waiting for the water to boil sometimes if he wasn't in a hurry—he clearly wasn't in a hurry right now.

He poured the hot water into a cup before grabbing a tea bag and dropping it into the hot water. Luckily, he had set the cup back on the counter to get something else done before an extreme pain shot up his right leg, all the way up to his thigh. With a loud yelp of mostly surprise, he stumbled and tripped over his own feet before landing on his front side. His knees ached from the impact along with his elbows and chin, but he sucked it up and sat upright, eyes screwed shut as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to ease the pain that obviously wouldn't go away. What the hell was Russia doing now?

He let out a pained groan as the pain crept up his thigh. France and Canada just had to choose the most dandy of times to leave now didn't they? The poor North American country would be really guilty. England let out another pained sound when his heart squeezed once more—it felt like it was trying to leap out of his throat. This was minor compared to most of the stuff he'd been through and tolerated, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. England found himself hoping that France and Canada were okay since they had gone out in London to eat some lunch and now the capital was being attacked.

A headache surfaced and he forced his eyes to open. This sucked—Russia was covering a lot of space in such little time, but then again—he was able to invade the largest superpower the world had ever seen. America's title was going to dissolve soon though. He'd been a superpower for a long time and it was clear that whatever went up eventually came down—that was currently happening at the moment.

The pain suddenly faded and he let out an exhale of relief, shoulders relaxing. Standing up, England headed over to a window in the living room and peeked out, spotting two plumes of smoke billowing up into the sky. Blinking, he wondered what could've gotten hit. He turned his head when someone fumbled with the door knob before Canada came tumbling in. "Are you okay?" his voice was hurried and he was panting.

"Yes, I am fine right now," England nodded his head before placing a hand over the left side of his chest where his heart rested. "But had to deal with some difficulties just a moment ago."

Canada sighed in relief. "Yeah, those came out of nowhere—I didn't see any RAF planes and that kind of worried me," Canada announced and England's eyebrows rose in slight curiosity.

"Really? Normally they're right on it," England shook his head. "Uh, I'll check in with that later."

He never did.

III

_"Are you sure you're okay? I mean like—those looked like some pretty bad raids from what I'm seeing from here…"_ America's voice was full of concern that England hadn't heard in a while. "_Heard they hit that big clock tower…whatever it's called…"_

England sighed, head dipping down a bit. "Yes, they did hit that unfortunately and yes, I am sure that I am fine. I'm not that fragile."

"_Well you sure have been acting like it lately," _America retorted, England just able to see the pout on the American's face. The Briton scoffed audibly. _"I want to come over but I'm having huge trouble with Russia…kinda like you."_

"Yeah, I think I should be asking you if you're the one that's okay," England smiled briefly before it dissolved, unable to hold it. "Russia's been attacking you and you're worrying over me?"

"_Well, yeah because my capital is on the other side of the country, Russia can get to you pretty easily with how little land you have—no offense or anything," _ America answered. _"Plus since I have more land, the places are like, narrowed down ya know what I mean?"_ he continued matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know what you mean America, please stop worrying," England said, sitting down on his bed and looking out the window at the night sky. "Get some sleep and when Russia slows down enough that it's safe to leave your place, you can come visit."

"_I don't think Russia will be slowing down any time soon—also heard that China's considering double-teaming on me with Russia, damn bastard,"_ America's voice held an irritated tone. England remained silent, not exactly having any advice for America. "_Did Canada visit today too? You did say something about his visiting I think."_

"Yeah, he and France are here right now—down in the kitchen making dinner rather late at night might I add," he smiled. "Those two—so ridiculous, but great company."

"_Can't believe you're admitting that France is good company_," America snickered and England rolled his eyes.

"He's good company now because he isn't the prick he used to be—though I'd hate to admit it, I kind of miss his old self," he shook his head. He did—honest. America hummed in response, muttering something about how close they got to World War Three then. "But beggars can't be choosers."

"_Sure, whatever you say Iggy_," America laughed lightly. "_So I'll visit you in a week or two if Russia slows down a bit_," America then announced, voice having suddenly gone a bit stern.

"…Fine," England caved in. Seeing America didn't sound bad at all, he actually couldn't wait to see the other. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"_Cool! 'Kay, I'll see you in a bit too, bye~!"_

"Goodbye America," England smiled fondly and the two hung up. With a sigh, England bowed his head before looking out the window once more, the moon having become brighter since the last time he looked out. Either that or he was having vision issues at the moment. He stood up from his bed and decided that he'd go downstairs to check on France and Canada.

He smiled when he entered the kitchen, spotting Canada fussing over a pot of something while France sat at the kitchen table, chair leaned back and feet propped up on the tabletop. "So, what's Canada making?" he asked as he seated himself next to France, smacking his shin in a wordless gesture for France to remove his feet from the table.

"I do not know _Angleterre_, he won't let me help," France waved a hand in the air lazily. "Being a house wife at the moment."

"Am not!" Canada huffed, pouting over his shoulder briefly before returning to his meal making. "I decided that I should cook for once."

"Whatever you say," France replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Just don't burn yourself like last time…"

"I'll try not to," Canada smiled. It was horribly obvious that the two were attracted to each other, but now that France really wasn't as invasive as he used to be, Canada had to be the one to take that step. England should probably talk to Canada about it, but then again, he really didn't want to interfere—just one of those 'let things happen' moments. "Oh, hey England, I heard that Russia's planning a full out invasion."

"Really?" England furrowed his eyebrows. He'd faced many threats of invasions and had survived most of them, so that explained his lack of severe reaction. "Ugh, I'll see what I can do about it…" he then shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead as he did so. "Russia's being a problem."

"Yeah, heard he's made it to American shores," France said. "And has delved pretty deep into that place."

"That's true…" England muttered, resting his head in his hand. He stared down at the patterns in the wooden table—he hadn't installed once of those fancy tables they were using now these days—he still preferred wood over see through material. "Russia might slow down though unless China joins."

"China's considering getting into all of this?" Canada asked, furrowing his eyebrows before shaking his head and returning to stirring whatever was in the deep pot. "That's…troubling."

"It sure is," England agreed quietly. If China joined, America would need a lot more support than he had at the moment, which was basically just himself against Russia at the moment. England was planning on joining the conflict pretty soon and once America and Canada straightened things out with each other, Canada and maybe even France were bound to take sides with America. "A third World War…" he smiled humorlessly. "How troubling."

France seemed to darken a touch at the mentioning of a third World War since he was on the verge of starting such a conflict a while ago. It was something he immensely regretted, but even he himself didn't even have the faintest clue of what made him want to do such things. Some nights he'd find himself mulling over it only to get up and take a sleeping pill.

"I kind of wonder how it'll lead into a third World War though," Canada voiced. "I mean, with how America's been acting lately, he probably won't gain many allies…" England winced at that.

"Yeah, but Germany had quite a few allies back in World War Two…"

"True…true…" Canada sighed. "I think Poland will take his side since America's helping him fight for Lithuania…and maybe Lithuania will join him if he ever gets away from Russia. What side will you take?"

England winced once more at the sudden question. Canada and America had yet to mend things and he didn't exactly want to tell the two that he'd be taking America's side. But he _really_ didn't want to side with Russia and he couldn't imagine why someone would want to. All of this was confusing—where did it all start again? These two will find out anyways within time with how he was going to join the war in a week since Russia was basically declaring war on him by bombing his cities.

"I'm obviously siding with America because well…Russia's bombing me and we haven't even negotiated anything yet…" he shook his head, gaze averted away from Canada and France—too afraid of their reactions.

"This is all so confusing…" Canada sighed, sounding a bit defeated. "I mean…America's been a jerk lately…but then again, Russia isn't exactly fighting for anything good and America's fighting for Lithuania's freedom from Russia," he shook his head, lips pressed into a thin line. "It's so…it's just so confusing—sometimes I don't even know what side I'll take if France and I _do _have to join, which will likely happen sometime soon."

"I'd side with Russia," France deadpanned and England looked at his formal rival with a slightly surprised look. Canada seemed a bit upset at France's decision and he shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously without the Frenchman knowing. England felt a bit sympathetic for the North American country. Despite everything that had happened, Canada would side with America and France, at the current moment, with Russia. Again, it was obvious the two were rather fond of the other in that way.

"I-I'd side with America…I mean…he's fighting for the good and Russia well…I don't even know why he's fighting against America…" Canada muttered as France sent him a curious look. "I-I don't…I don't really know why…just," he sighed. "I think it's right to side with America because…because…"

"Don't overthink it Canada," England shook his head and stood up to place a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Hopefully a change will happen and you'll have a good reason," England knew what that 'change' was going to be—that was why he sounded so confident.

"You sound so sure of yourself…" Canada muttered, bowing his head slightly. "I mean, I'm not challenging you or anything—don't get me wrong, I'm just…I hope your confidence in what you're saying is true…"

England smiled lightly. "I won't guarantee it," he didn't want to say he did, because it basically was guaranteed because he was talking to both sides, thus knowing both sides thoughts and plans. "But I'm pretty sure of myself."

"…Thanks…" Canada smiled, head still slightly bowed. He then perked up and resumed with making their nine 'o' clock dinner. England looked at France who looked a bit troubled at the fact that he might have to fight against Canada.

XXXX

** Bleh, this chapter was short and took way too long to get out :P I don't have an outline for this story, so that's why it takes me so long to get chapters out :P So yeah, this is all I can pull out of brain, so this might be the last chapter unless I can come up with another idea. Hey, what do you think I should cover next? I basically got it all down...I think. So yeah, I'll mark this complete if nobody suggests anything. Please review, love to hear what you have to say and peace out my friends ;D**

**Fun Fact: The first McDonald's that opened in Africa was in Casablanca, Morocco. **


End file.
